


You're Late

by clarabelle1221



Category: Gøøns (Podcast)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mac 'n' Cheese, idk what else to tag, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarabelle1221/pseuds/clarabelle1221
Summary: "Wait, so you're saying that if I choked on mac 'n' cheese, you wouldn't do anything to try and save me?!" Dooo exclaimed. Matt laughed."Nah, I'd just say that I told you so."Dooo stared for a few seconds, before shaking his head in bewilderment."I'm breaking up with you."
Relationships: TheDooo/BlargMyShnoople
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	You're Late

A cold wind blew, seeping through his coat, making his teeth chatter and his hands shake even harder than they already were, as he attempted to unlock the front door. He glanced at his watch. 

10:17 PM. 

Fuck. 

He finally succeeded in getting the damn door open, and quickly stepped inside, basking in the warmth of the dimly lit hallway. He shut the front door as quietly as he could, then removed his coat and hung it on the coat rack. He turned to walk down the hallway, and was startled to see his boyfriend leaning against the wall, arms crossed, waiting expectantly. 

"Oh, god, babe, you scared me," Dooo laughed, putting a hand over his heart in exaggerated surprise. 

Matt scowled. "Would you like to explain to me why you're," he glanced at his watch, "19 minutes late?"

Dooo grinned sheepishly. 

"Honestly, I just lost track of time." 

Matt pushed himself off the wall, and stepped closer and closer to Dooo, like a predator stalking it's prey. 

"You know what happens when you come home late?" Matt cracks his knuckles as he stops right in front of Dooo. 

"You get PUNISHED!" 

Matt grabbed Dooo's hands, pulled the giggling boy towards him, and started peppering his face with kisses. 

Dooo laughed, a melodic sound that echoed through the hallway. He threw his hands in the air in mock surrender. 

"Oh, no, please, anything but a PUNISHMENT!" he wailed dramatically. 

Matt pressed a final kiss onto the boy's forehead, before pulling back slightly. 

"Have you learned your lesson?" he demanded, trying not to crack a smile. 

Dooo put a finger to his chin, pretending to think it over. 

"Nah, I think I need more punishment." He closed his eyes, leaned forward, and puckered his lips dramatically in a way that made Matt finally break character, and the Canadian burst out laughing. 

"You look like a fish," he grinned. 

"Am I a cute fish, though?" Dooo batted his eyes dramatically. 

"Nah, you're pretty ugly," Matt teased. 

"Wooowww, someone ain't getting their dick sucked tonight."

"Well, now hold on," Matt protested, but Dooo just giggled, ducking around his boyfriend and heading to the kitchen. He hopped up on the counter, and opened the pantry. 

"Did you eat already?" he called, grabbing a container of microwavable mac 'n' cheese. 

"Yeah, I ate like an hour ago," Matt replied, walking into the kitchen. 

Dooo closed the pantry, and slid off the counter. Matt chuckled in amusement. 

"We should get you a little step stool," he commented. Dooo rolled his eyes, and made a mocking face at Matt. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm short, fuck off." He popped the container into the microwave, and set the timer for 2 minutes. 

He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, and he automatically relaxed into the gentle touch. Matt pressed a soft kiss on the back of Dooo's neck, before laying his chin on the boy's shoulder. Dooo placed his hands on Matt's, which were still wrapped around his waist. He allowed himself to bask in the loving embrace, feeling warm, fuzzy, loved, and...pretty hungry, actually. 

As if on cue, the microwave beeped, signalling that Dooo's food was ready. He reached out to open the microwave, but found that the two of them were standing just far enough away that his fingertips merely grazed the microwave. 

"Matt, I gotta...my mac 'n' cheese..." Dooo giggled. Matt pressed a kiss into the back of his neck, before stepping away. Dooo opened the microwave, grabbed his now steaming cup of mac 'n' cheese, and set it down on the table. Meanwhile, Matt wandered out to the living room, grabbing the TV remote from the coffee table. 

"Do you want me to put something on?" Matt called. 

Dooo was grabbing a fork, napkin clutched in his other hand. 

"Uh, sure!" He sat down, and blew on his food. Matt reappeared in the kitchen, as the familiar Family Guy theme song began to play. Dooo hummed along with the song, stirring his mac and cheese. Matt went over to the fridge, and poured out two glasses of wine. He carried them over to the table, placed one in front of Dooo's bowl, and sat down in a chair. 

Dooo picked up the glass of burgundy liquid, and glanced down at the meal before him. 

"Mac 'n' cheese and wine. Very classy," he snorted. Matt only grinned. 

"See? It's just like having a fancy pasta dinner at a restaurant." 

Dooo clasped his hands near his face, and fluttered his eyelashes. 

"How romantic," he gushed.

He grabbed his fork, and took a heaping bite of mac 'n' cheese. Matt watched him, and rolled his eyes, grinning. 

"You're gonna choke to death on that, and then your gravestone is forever gonna be labelled 'Choked To Death On Mac 'N' Cheese'". 

"Worth it," Dooo piped up through a mouthful of noodles, then made a noise of realization. He chewed rapidly for a few seconds, and swallowed. 

"Wait, so you're saying that if I choked on mac 'n' cheese, you wouldn't do anything to try and save me?!" Dooo exclaimed. Matt laughed. 

"Nah, I'd just say that I told you so."

Dooo stared for a few seconds, before shaking his head in bewilderment. 

"I'm breaking up with you." He took another bite of mac 'n' cheese. 

Matt threw his hands in the air. 

"What?!" he protested. "You would break up with me just because I wouldn't save you if you were choki-... yeah, no, you know what, I deserve that." 

Dooo snorted, reaching for his glass of wine. 

Matt smiled as he watched his boyfriend eat, with adoration in his eyes. 

Finally, as Dooo was scraping the last couple of noodles onto his fork, Matt tapped the table. 

"I haven't showered yet, so if you want, we can hop in the shower when you're done," he offered. Dooo looked up. 

"You mean shower together, or SHOWER together?" Dooo asked, waggling his eyebrows on the last two words. Matt chuckled. 

"Actually, it's pretty late, so I was thinking we just take a shower, then we could head to bed. You were home late, so you gotta make up for it with cuddles," Matt winked. Dooo laughed. 

"Sounds good to me."


End file.
